yugioh and hogwarts adventrues
by AngelsKitten
Summary: yugioh and the gang are going to hogwarts and then the adventrues start yeah!!


Yu gi ohs Andveture to Hogwarts by AngelsKitten  
  
AK:AngelsKitten  
  
AK: I realy like these harry potter and yugioh mixes they are cool Yugi: alright i we get to go to hogwarts we get to go hogwarts AK: I do not own yugioh or harry potter:(  
  
Chapter 1: hectic new neghbors  
  
"Can Ron and hermione come here please" asked a boy with black hair glasses and a lighting bolt shape scar on his frohead you see he wanst not a normal boy he was a wizard from Hogwarts school of wicthcraft and wizardry. "please Uncle Veron" "NO"shouted Veron "NO". "Well i guess i will have to go finsh my letter to Sirus he was the one that suggested i have my friends come over" said the boy sadly and turned and satrted to walk up the stairs to his bedroom Uncle Veron face went white "Harry Potter come back here now" harry who was at the top of the stairs ran back down "fine theses friends of yours can come but only this summer" he called out to Harry who he heard they can come he ran back to his room. In his bedroom he started to write to ron sateing that he con come over (he had already sent one saying they might be abe to come over) and that it might be better that ron goes to hermiones then come over saturday and he sent them by a owl (he had pig rons owl there too). When he got the letters back They said they could both come. *next sturday* Harry was up and early getting ready for ron and hermione. By 12:00 they had come and where eating lunch when they heard strange noises outside like a heavy truck going down the road. "Oh yeah harry you and your freinds are going to down with us to meet the new neghbors ok" said petunia harry aunt (veron harrys uncle) harry looked each of his friends and said "fine". After lunch they went down was about to knock on the door when a scared looking blond hair kid came running out and stoped on the lawn and looked at the door still terified and there stood 2 more teens one with long white hair and the other with black and ruby with blond bangs "JOEY get back here now!" yelled the white hair one. "NO" scremed joey " you ruined our game and now you have to pay the consicunces" yelled the one with the 3 colered hair, joey still looked even more teriffied at that. "Yami dont send him to the shadow realm just cause he ruiend your duel" said a kid who looked like yami but alot shorter and more inicent looking. "fine yugi you win come on bakura" said yami "lets go start anther duel this time nobody mess us up." "Oh he's hopeless come on joey" yugi sighed then turned around and saw harry and ron hermione and the durslys, "oh hi have you been waiting long my name is yugi sorry we did not see you before everythings just hectic." said yugi. "No we havnt been waiting long my name is veron this is my wife petunia and my son dudly my nephew harry and his friends ron and hemione" stated veron. "would you like to come in then" asked yugi. "sure" exclained petunia. "ok come on" said yugi mentiong in the house and they followed. When they got in the house they could lots of screming and yelling. Then a bleach blond with lavender eyes came down the stairs "Oh ra" he exemladed "hey malik have you seen yami" asked yugi "yeah hes in the kitchen dueling marik again ra they cant get enough dueling can they they were duling the way here about 12 hours!! exclaimed malik " yeah ok umm....this is malik" yugi said pointing to him and this veron petunia harry dudly ron and hermione" poiting to each of them now lets go find yamis before they go crazy with dueling and cant stop" yelled yugi over the other noise wanting the yamis in the kicthen to hear too. "Tell the others i am outside ok" mumbled malik and left "yeah sure" responed yugi "ok lets go find the others" and the dursley family harry ron and hermione follwed very confused. When they finally got ot the kitchen it looked like evryone was in there wacthing the duel fighting over the duel or as seto did working on the computer. Yugi told the dursleys harry and friends to stay there for a moment all looking stunded of what was going on. "Yami" said yugi sweetly "what abiou" but was paying more attension to the game rather then yugi "can you play a trick on evryone so they will be quite". Yami looked up to yugi "what kind of trick?". Yugi mentioned for yami to bend down so he could wispher to him. When he was done yami had mischvios smile on his face "ok good idea" he stood up and put out his hand and yelled "MIND CRUSH"!! Everyone qutie talking and looked around scared. "thank you yami" yugi said and smiled at the looks on his friends faces."Ok evryone we have guests"he sid pointng to the pepole standing in the doorway very very very confused know. "Everyone this harry ron hermoine dudly veron and petunina" poniting to each peson in turn "and these are my friends joey, triston, seto, yami, bakura, ryou, marik, tea, mokuba, and maliks outside" once agian ponting to each person. "Hi" everyone said practelly at the same time "hello"said ron hermione and harry.  
  
"Is your parents or an adult here?" asked petunia" evreyone looked at each other and said "no" "are they at the store?" petunia asked agin "no" joey the blond said while wacthing the duel between marik and bakura (yami won the last one) "where are they?" veron asked "at home in japen" ryou said simply, "so your here alone" ron asked with a stunned look on his face because of evrything that they had said "uhh...yeah" yami the one with 3 colered hair said "we can take care of our sleves we have done it before rember yugi duelist kingdom" "oh yeah we can take care of ourslves" then harry bluterd out "whats duelist kingdom?" "an island where we went to go and play in a dueling tordement" yami said "and we won too" "whats dueling" "you dont know duel monsters" marik the one that looked like malik asked looking up from the game "no" "marik thats not nice" said tea a brown hair girl "its a card game..." anything else she wanted to say was cut off because a yell flew though the whole house "get that dog mairk bacura get that dog time to KILL" mailk yelled at them. At this marik and bacura jumped up marik took out his milliem (did not spell right i know :P) rod and right then a big black shaggy dog came running into the kithen follwed by malik and him marik and bakura ganged up on it in the corner. "Padfoot" yelled harry unexpectedly and the dog ran right up to him and sat down right at his feet. "You know this dog? yami asked harry looking at the dog and then gasped "Oh Ra" and looked to the two other yamis who were also staering at the dog in shock too. "What is it yami" ryou asked his darker half. All the yamis were some who to shocked for words but not for movements because they all of a sudden satred walking towards the dog yami spoke up first "show your self i know you are not a real dog" harry ron and hermione gave each other glances and then truned to look at the former pharoh "how did you know" asked harry no one answerd instead yami stwoped down and toched the dog called padfoot and when he did his hand emitted a soft glow and then truned brighter and brighter till it all disapered.......  
  
AK: sorry to leave you hanging i will try to get the next chapter up soon :) yugi: i didnt go to hogwarts yet not far wakls away AK: oh well later you will so next chapter coming soon i know i know nto long enogh bt they will get longer :) please tell me if this story is bad or not plaese so review so i know any ideas please review and tell me please acually a never really thought about what i was typing when i was typing this story so all the ideas just flew off from the top of my head :P tell me if i should contiue please 


End file.
